


Should Have Known Better

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Involuntary Arousal, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Maybe she'd been naive, but Cathie had never expected anyone who knew her to find her videos online. It had been nothing but an easy way to make some money! But now her neighbor Mr. Roberts was threatening to tell everyone - unless she played the horny slut from her jailbait channel for him.





	Should Have Known Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



“Hi, Cathie.”

“Oh, hello, Mr. Roberts!”

Cathie put down her earphones and looked up from her homework to see her next door neighbor standing in the doorway to her room. She was surprised he’d just walked in instead of ringing the bell, but maybe she hadn’t heard him over the music. It wasn’t that weird. They lived in a nice, friendly suburb, nobody ever bothered to lock their doors, and neighbors were always welcome. Mr. Roberts was a lawyer or something boring like that, had a sports car and a really pretty wife and three kids a few years younger than Cathie. She’d turned sixteen last month, she didn’t play with kids anymore. But Mr. Roberts was kind of hot. He was old, of course, over forty, but the grey streaks in his dark hair were kind of sexy and he was really fit for a middle-aged guy. He was on some sports team in his free time, but Cathie had never cared enough to remember details.

“My parents aren’t home from work yet,” she said. It was odd that he was, at four pm, but maybe he’d taken the afternoon off.

“I know,” he said and smiled. “It’s you I wanted to talk to, Cathie.”

He came inside, closed the door and locked it. That _was_ weird.

“Okay?”

“I saw you online.” The smile on his face was weird, like he knew a secret. She felt herself blush. No way he knew about – 

“My instagram?” she asked and hoped she sounded innocent. “I post my new outfits and make-up there. I didn’t know you were interested in fashion.”

The way he was looking at her, she suddenly felt self-conscious in her low-cut top and her shorts. She knew men liked looking at her – she made a good deal of money with it every month, to buy more clothes and shoes and bags she could show off on insta – but usually those men weren’t alone in one room with her. She sat up on her bed, uncomfortably aware that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her breasts had been growing like crazy in the past year, something her regulars online, the ones who’d been watching her from the start when she’d really been banking on the lolita jailbait act, had commented on a _lot_. In some seriously creepy ways, but she was used to that by now.

“No, your videos,” he said and Cathie’s heart froze in her chest. “The ones where you strip out of slutty lingerie and hold your pussy in the camera and moan like a cheap whore. Those.”

“I – I don’t know what you’re –“

“Shut up,” he snapped. He sounded so frightening that she obeyed. Mr. Roberts had always been such a nice man, she’d never heard him sound like this. “Don’t lie to me, you little slut. If you had half a brain, you wouldn’t have put your face online. Did you really think nobody was ever going to find out?”

That had been what she’d thought. It was hard to imagine any of her neighbors or teachers watching slutty jailbait videos, even though she knew of course that many of her customers were totally normal guys the rest of the time. Guys like Mr. Roberts. But how likely was it that someone from her small suburb would find _her_ videos among the millions and millions of camgirls out there?

“Please, please don’t tell my parents,” she begged. She didn’t even know what they’d do. Grounding her didn’t seem like a big enough punishment. Maybe they’d send her to one of those super strict religious boarding schools and then her life would just be _over_. “Please, I’ll – I’ll do anything. I can help your wife with the housework, or babysit the kids –”

“You think I’d let a whore like you near my kids?” He sneered. “But you are going to do something for me if you don’t want me to tell your parents and everyone else in town how you pay for those pretty clothes you like to strut around in. Strip.”

The blood drained from her face. He didn’t mean … He couldn’t … 

“You heard me. I’m not in the mood for bullshit. You either take off your clothes and you play the good little slut like in those videos, or I walk out of here and call your father. We clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Mr. Roberts, sir.” Tears were running over her face, but she did as he’d told. She pushed her homework off the bed and slipped out of her clothes. She’d been naked on this bed so often, but she’d always been alone. He couldn’t take his eyes off her: she was skinny and a bit lanky, shaved everywhere, but her tits had grown so big they’d started to hurt a lot during PE, even with a sports bra.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered and adjusted himself in his slacks. “Then get yourself wet for me, like you do for the camera.”

She wanted to say no, but he looked like he’d meant business. Like he’d really walk out at the first objection to call her dad. As if on autopilot she did what he asked. The usual program. Lying back, spreading her legs, fondling her breast with one hand and her cunt with the other. She pouted the way those old creeps always liked, the way that made her look younger and a bit stupid, batted her eyelashes through the tears. Started moaning when she touched herself.

“Damn, no wonder you make money with that.” Mr. Roberts stepped closer, but didn’t touch her yet. The worst part was that he was still kind of hot, even with that scary look in his eyes. Cathie had always liked how much men were into her – catcalling, whistling, even guys groping her ass on the bus. It turned her on, being the kind of hottie that men wanted to cheat on their wives with, that man paid money just to get to jerk off to her. Except Mr. Roberts looked like he was going to do so much more than just jerk off to her.

She was getting wet from the way he looked at her, her nipples were hard, her moans were getting less fake.

“Talk to me, you little slut. I want the whole package.”

“I … oh … this feels so good …” she started, half-heartedly, but the look in his eyes made her try harder. “I’m so fucking wet for you, so horny for a big cock. Wish you could come over here and pound me hard in my little pussy.”

She said that on autopilot, too, and realized too late that it was the stupidest thing she could have said. Not that it made a difference.

“If you ask so nicely …” The jerk actually laughed while he got his cock out. He was hard and really big. He didn’t have a sad little prick like most of the losers she had on video chat.

“No, no, no, please, I’m still a virgin, Mr. Roberts, I’ve never actually _done_ this before, I just do videos, please!”

“Guess you’re not a complete idiot then. But I don’t give a fuck. Keep your legs spread, yeah, like that,” he said when she held her legs open to him. He was kneeling on the bed between her legs now and reached out for her tits. He was rough about it, fondling and kneading them in his big hand, and her pussy became even wetter when he started rubbing against it with the palm of his hand.

“You getting all worked up for me, slut? So fucking wet I’m surprised you don’t sell your pussy in the locker room at school. Come on, ask for it. Ask for it, or I’m gonna send all those videos of you fingering your little cunt to your school friends. I imagine the whole football team is going to have a go at your holes after that.”

She sobbed when she imagined that. Getting passed around and shared. And everyone at school knowing, the boys watching those videos, her teachers knowing what she did. Cathie was one of the most popular girls at school. She couldn’t lose that.

“Please fuck my little virgin pussy, Mr. Roberts,” she made herself say. Her voice was shaky, but she tried her best to look seductive. “I want my first cock to be all big like yours, please.”

“Can’t say no to a cute girl like you being all sweet and polite like that.” He leaned in and kissed her, hard and rough, tongue-fucking her until she gasped for breath. His beard was scratchy when he moved down and started kissing her breasts. She hated how good it felt, how much part of her _wanted_ his cock inside her, right now. 

She muffled her scream when he pushed inside her, slow but relentless until his whole huge cock was buried inside her. It hurt, but she was so slick that she could take him easily. He didn’t give her long to adjust before he started fucking her hard, and she helplessly held on to his broad shoulders while he pounded into her.

“You don’t take me like a virgin, you take me like the little whore you really are,” he groaned and nibbled on her nipple. She moaned loudly. “Yeah, let me hear you. Tell me how much you like it.”

She didn’t, she didn’t. She wanted to cry and push him away and never look at him again. But she was so afraid of what he’d do if she made him angry and it wasn’t _that_ hard to say the things he wanted to hear. He was right about her, that she was a slut, because her stupid body was enjoying this.

“You’re … you’re fucking me so good,” she sobbed. “I wanna be a good little slut for you.”

She had trouble thinking of things to say, but the harder he fucked her, the less he seemed to care. It was a small relief. Her pussy was clenching around his cock, and her nipples felt so sensitive from him playing with them. He was so _into_ her, like she was the hottest girl he’d ever fucked. Hotter than Mrs. Roberts, and she looked like she’d been a model at some point. The thought made her twitch around his cock and her moans were real when she came. He looked up at her in surprise, but she closed her eyes and tried to ignore that he laughed at her.

“Damn, you didn’t have to fake that, did you?” He sounded breathless. “You get fucked by a guy three times your age and you come all over yourself. What a fucking slut … greedy little cumslut … don’t even have to feel bad about fucking you, as much as you fucking like it … You were probably hoping someone would find out and come here to fuck you …”

She could tell he was getting close by the way his breath stuttered. A sudden thought came to her, making her tense up in fear, which only made him fuck her harder.

“Please, please pull out, I’m not on the pill, please! You can come on my tits, don’t you wanna come on my tits? Please?”

“Should have thought about that before you put your cunt all over the internet, Cathie.” When she started struggling, he grabbed her wrists and held her down on the bed. She kept trying to get away, but he was a big guy, and strong, and her writhing only turned him on more. He kept slamming into her until he came, but even then he didn’t let go of her immediately. For what felt like forever he held on to her wrists, kept her trapped underneath him while his cock kept his cum inside her pussy.

When he finally let go of her and pulled out, immediately getting off the bed, she could feel it leaking out of her sore cunt. 

“Keep ‘em spread,” he ordered when she wanted to close her legs. “Come on, do that pouty little jailbait face again, there you go. Finger in your mouth, that’s it.”

He pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a few pictures.

“Your first creampie, Cathie! You should put that online, I bet those perverts will love it. Play a bit with your pussy.”

He was filming now and she did as he said. Sucked on one finger, ran her fingers through the mess that was leaking out of her cunt. She wasn’t on the pill. What if she got pregnant? What if he’d knocked her up? Then everybody would know, she’d be in so much trouble … 

At last he put the phone down, then tucked his dick in. When he grinned at her, he looked just like friendly Mr. Roberts from next door again. A bit sweaty, like after his morning runs. 

“Let’s do that again some time, since you liked it so much,” he said. She didn’t have to ask to know that it wasn’t a suggestion. “I’ll come by Wednesday evening, when your parents are at the tennis club.”

“Yes, Mr. Roberts,” she said quietly. When he gave her an expectant look, she added, “I can’t wait.”

“Thought so. You’re gonna pretty yourself up next time, though. Wear that pink lipgloss and the little schoolgirl skirt.” 

She nodded. What else could she do? Anything he could do to her was less bad than her parents knowing, her friends knowing, her teachers knowing, everyone in town knowing that she was a slut. And now that he had pictures of her with cum in her pussy, she couldn’t even claim anymore that she’d only done a few harmless videos. Now everyone would know that she’d let a guy fuck her and come inside her and liked it. That couldn’t happen. She’d do anything to keep that from happening.

At last Mr. Roberts went and unlocked the door. But before he left her alone to clean herself up, he looked back over his shoulder and grinned.

“And set up the camera next time. It’ll be one hell of a show.” His voice was friendly, but the look in his eyes was pure contempt. “You’ll be able to buy so many nice new things to show off on instagram when I’m done reaming your asshole.”


End file.
